


Better than Pie

by impulse_baker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Food Sex, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, Like very light d/s, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, self indulgent smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:38:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7734202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impulse_baker/pseuds/impulse_baker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas brings Dean pie, and smutty events ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better than Pie

Dean was sitting in the bunker library, still in his robe, scouring the lore to find something to help them with a tulpa case they had snuffed out a few towns over. Sam had gotten a call from Eileen, asking for help on another banshee case, so he was gone for a couple days. 

Dean heard the sound of a door opening and closing, but he didn't hear any footsteps and chose to ignore the sound. Castiel silently entered the library and looked at the hunter. There was an empty mug next to him and he was sure that was all he had consumed in the past couple hours.

"Hello Dean." The angel sat down at the table and set the bag down that was in his hands. Dean briefly looked up to smile but resumed his reading.

"Good to see you're starting to understand the concept of using doors, Cas."

"Dean. I brought pie."

The hunter immediately pushed the book away from him and dove for the bag on the table, retrieving the cherry treasure. He brought it close to his face and let out a happy hum. Then he reached into the bottom of the bag to pull out the plastic fork and brought a large bite to his mouth.

"Oh baby. This. This is why I love you so much."

"Are you speaking to me or to the pie?" Castiel watched his boyfriend devour bite after bite.

"Both. You. Who cares, mmm this is so good."

"Dean, I don't believe there should ever be ambiguity over whether a man's affections are divided between his partner an a pastry." Castiel lad leaned close to Dean to whisper into his ear, almost a growl and the tone sent a twitch of interest between Dean's legs.

"I don't know man, this is pretty damn good pie."

"So you're saying a pastry brings you as much pleasure as I do?" The raven haired man had began pressing open mouthed kisses to Dean's neck, and behind his ear. "Because I don't believe this pie is capable of making you beg to fuck you into the mattress, make you beg for permission to come." He nipped at his ear lobe and traced his tongue over the outline of his ear. 

"You're adorable when you're jealous, happy?" Dean managed to groan out his words, knowing exactly how to antagonize his boyfriend to get what he wanted. 

Pie still in hand, he was mojo'd into his bedroom and Cas grabbed the half empty pie tin and set it on the nightstand. He turned his attention to the base of Dean's throat and raked his eyes over him, as if scouting out the perfect place to begin his assault of bruising kisses. He pinned the hunter against the wall and pressed kisses to his jaw, then bit at the flesh over his pulse, and soothed it with his tongue. He moved lower, down to the hunter's collarbone and marked it with a possessive kiss. Castiel was fully clothed and Dean was only in his robe, a thin t shirt, and a pair of boxers, making his erection very obvious. His angel.could feel it pressing against his thigh and he ground his hips against the green eyed man, his arms still pinning him in place. Dean whimpered, craving more skin, more friction, more attention between his legs, but the angel wasn't going to give him what he wanted so easily. 

"Cas,"

"Mhmm," the angel hummed against his throat and pushed his hunter's robe the floor, lifting his shirt off him to follow the robe. The trailed his mouth down to one of the nipples and licked over it, the blew a breath of cold air over it, making Dean shudder.

"Cas, you're wearing too many layers. Naked, please."

The angel stepped back slightly to release Dean from his grip and smiled crookedly. "Undress me then."

The green eyed man was at him in an instant, pulling and tugging, fumbling with buttons and zippers, desperate for his boyfriend's bare skin against his own. He stepped out of his own boxers to free his throbbing erection. 

Castiel guided Dean to follow him to the bed and the angel leaned up against the headboard, pulling his hunter on top of him. Dean crushed their lips together and kissed hungrily. Tue angle could taste the molecules in his boyfriends mouth that were supposed to taste like cherry. He pulled his tongue back to break the kiss but Dean caught it with his teeth, sucking it back into his mouth, earning a soft groan from his angel. Their erections rubbed together as Dean moved more into the kiss but Castiel pushed him away. Dean looked at him confused.

"Hey you good? Did I do something?"

Cas only smiled and reached his hand to the nightstand where the half eaten pue was sitting and swiped his fingers through the very filling. He brought his hand down to his own cock and stroked it, coating it with a generous amount of cherry. 

"Suck it off Dean."

The hunters eyes went wide at what the command.  _Oh. Hell. Yes._

He lowered his lips to the head, flicking his tongue in circles at the tip, swirling the pearl of precome with the cherry, and lapped at it, savoring the flavor of the two combined. He licked a stripe up the underside of the angel's cock, and continued to suck at the head. Castiel's hand found its way to thread into Dean's hair and the hunter expected him to make his head move to take in more, but the angel did nothing but continue to rake his hands through the short hairs. 

"So good Dean." 

Encouraged by the praise, he sucked harder, keeping up the movements of his tongue on the tip but moving his lips to take in more of the cherry covered cock. He hollowed his cheeks when his nose came to nestle at the dark curls at the base and he felt the head slide into the back of his throat. He swallowed once and the angel bucked his hips at the sensation. Dean hummed around the shaft, sending vibrations through Castiel, driving him wild. He swallowed twice more before the angel pulled himself out of his boyfriends mouth and flipped them over in one smooth motion. He put his knees on either side of Dean's head and slid back inside his mouth, thrusting, fucking into his throat. Green eyes flitted up through thick lashes to meet lust blown blues. He fluttered his eyes with each buck of the angel's hips, but kept their eyes locked. 

Again Castiel stopped, knowing if they continued, the warmth of his mouth and the sinful look of Dean's lips wrapped around him while staring eagerly into his eyes would cause Castiel to finish before he got to do what they both really wanted. He reached over to the nightstand drawer and retrieved a bottle of lube. Instead of squeezing it into his own hands like Dean expected, the angel brought the hunter's calloused hands to his face and kissed the palm before squeezing the substance into it.

"Prepare yourself for me Dean."

The command was new to Dean. Sure, they had gotten off on watching each other masturbate in the shower once, but this was different. There was no steam to obscure the scene, there was nothing to provide as a safety blanket. Cas wanted him to present himself in a vulnerable, raw way. He wanted a show.

_I'll give you a show._

He sat up slightly against the headboard while Castiel scooted away to sit on his knees and watched the naked man before him expectantly. Dean rubbed the lube between his fingers a few times and then spread his legs to give himself better access, and his angel a better view. He kept his eyes trained on the angel, letting his index finger circle his hole before sliding in abruptly. He pushed his finger in and out a few times before adding a second finger. His eyes rolled back briefly and he bit his lip, relishing the feeling when he curled his fingers and grazed his prostate. He continued working his fingers in and out, adding a third, scissoring them in preparation of what was to come. He crooked his fingers and his hips bucked involuntarily. Dean looked at the angel whose lips had parted, pupils dilated, and was breathing hard but otherwise staying motionless. His tongue darted out to lick his full lips, eyes fixed on the scene before him. He looked back up at Dean's eyes when the man removed his fingers from his thoroughly stretched entrance.

"I'm ready angel."

Castiel's movements were feline, crawling over the Dean with a fluidity is his body, his hips swaying, licking his lips, eyes focused and blown with lust. He took the lube and slicked his cock up, watching Dean eye his fists strokes. Then he lined himself up with his hunter and slid inside slowly. He started a steady rhythm, the sound of his balls slapping against Dean's ass filling the air with each man's moans. 

"Oh fuck, Cas, fuck, yes,"

"Dean, turn around."

Dean didn't mind the commanded position, but he could feel him and Cas getting close to climaxing, and he grew to like being able to look at Cas and hold him through his release. He was hesitant but eager to please and let Cas pull out and turn him over.

"Up on all fours Dean."

He complied and felt the angels hands smooth over his ass once before landing two tight slaps to each cheek.

"Do not hesitate when I ask you to do something Dean."

The hunter was slightly surprised but couldn't say he didn't like it. 

Cas bottomed out again and thrusted slowly, draping himself over the hunter's back, peppering a trail of kisses and light touches down his spine. Dean moved his hips to meet each of Cas' thrusts. He didn't like not being able to look at the man above him when he was so close to coming. He needed to see the look of love in the blue eyes he had grown accustomed to.

Instead, he felt Cas' hands graze over his sides, to his shoulders and down his arms to weave their fingers together. He then folded their arms underneath Dean as if to cradle the man into his chest, keeping their fingers laced. Cas kept up the steady pace, holding Dean closely whispering praise into his ear.

"Beautiful. Taking me in so beautifully Dean. You're doing so well, making me so happy."

Their pace quickened and Dean didn't think he would last much longer. The intimacy of their position was more than Dean expected. Cas was still whispering love into his ear and pressing kisses to his cheek and jaw and neck and shoulder. Holding hands during sex was never something he did, but he found himself loving the feeling of being held, it felt safe.

Dean tried to hold off his orgasm, wanting the feeling to last.

"Come with me Dean. Now."

The deep baritone in his ear sent him over the edge and he came with long spurts onto the bed. He could feel Castiels warm release inside him, filling him, painting his insides with ownership. The angel kept thrusting lightly, milking the last of his climax. 

They fell in a cuddled heap on the bed and Cas Mojo's the mess of Dean's come off the bed, but let his own seed stay inside Dean, relishing in the knowledge that he was the only one to do this with the green eyed hunter. 

Dean hummed in the afterglow of sex, enjoying the warm beating chest pressed to his back.

"Cas?"

"Yes Dean?" 

"Not that I'm complaining, but uhh... I mean...Not gonna clean me up?"

There was a chuckle behind him, but no answer.

"Dean."

"Yeah Cas?"

"I love you."

Ok that was a good enough answer for Dean.

"Dean."

"Mhmm?"

"I'm better than pie."

Dean laughed and turned his face to kiss his boyfriend.

"Whatever you say, angel." 

The growl behind him told Dean to prepare for round two.

Yup, he knew exactly what to say to his boyfriend to get what he wanted.


End file.
